


Thinking is overrated

by orphan_account



Series: Jinguji's hard life [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't get someone off your mind, maybe it's because they are supposed to be there. Remember, the mind can recognize what the heart is trying to deny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking is overrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cortney (because without her this fic wouldn't exist)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cortney+%28because+without+her+this+fic+wouldn%27t+exist%29).



> Hey everyone!  
> So, yeah, first JinguIwa fanfiction from me. I am surprised myself ^^' I became more and more attached to Genki lately, and *someone* kept insisting on pulling me more deeply into the mess, and yeah... Here I am. Please welcome me kindly to the fandom. Yoroshiku ne! ^^'  
> Also, obviously, very unusual for me, this is no porn. Genki is still so innocent in my mind, even though he is the same birthyear as Jesse, and I wrote smut with him before, but yeah... (Jinguji is a little perv, though, no questioning that) Well, let's see where my new Genki-obsession will bring me in the future ^^y  
> Anyways, hope you will enjoy it! Remember, this is my first time writing these kids... Hope they are mostly in character ^^' It was fun writing Reia and Jinguji, though ^^'
> 
> Short explanation: The Fuji Q Highlands is a (amazing) theme park near the Fuji, and the "Ee Janai ka?!" is one of its most cruel roller coasters.
> 
> Summary was inspired by this http://25.media.tumblr.com/5bdce15da35f09554f96c26d407cc5ee/tumblr_mu005d1SKc1qe52v7o1_500.jpg

Jinguji’s POV

I had never been good at contemplating. I had always been the type who acted rather than thinking about a subject too much, realizing that pondering over things slowed me down and gave me a headache and didn’t actually bring me anywhere. So I more or less flowed through my life intuitively most of the time, never questioning situations and just taking them as they were.

But there was one person who just simply threw me off my usual rhythm without even trying, and it began to bother me increasingly. 

Iwahashi Genki was the complete opposite from me. While I was loud, gathering people around me automatically, Genki was quiet and often kept to himself. At first I had shrugged it off as a certain coldness, until I had realized that really, Genki just had a bunch of insecurities that made him hold back in every social interaction. 

Other than me, Genki seemed to be doing _nothing_ but over thinking, no matter if it came to the people around him, his performance in front of the public, or whatever else he found worthy his doubts. It was something so alien to me that I had not been able to understand it at first, making me watch him in something like sheer curiosity and fascination. 

And really, the more I watched him, the less I seemed to be able to understand it. Because really, Genki had a lot of things he could be proud of. He possessed an undeniable cuteness, even competing Reia’s, but instead of playing it out without any mercy like he did, Genki did not even seem to be aware of it. Like it came to him naturally. 

Also, he was amazingly talented both in singing and dancing. He worked diligently at every choreography with a motivation that I could never conjure even with an ever-nagging Nakajima Kento in my back, and delivered the performance with a professionalism that made younger Juniors look up at him in awe. 

And last but not least, I had developed a huge weakness for his smile. Genki had one of these smiles that lightened up his whole face and the people around him with it, making the atmosphere always a little lighter and happier without even trying. I swear this smile could end wars or heal cancer or this shit. 

The longer I watched Genki, the more amazing points I discovered about him. And the more it bothered me that he did not even seem to be aware of them. 

I had not even realized how much thought I had started to invest into Genki until suddenly, he was all I was thinking about, and it was scaring the shit out of me, because usually, I wasn’t _thinking_. Or at least, you know, I wasn’t sitting around trying to unravel a person’s secrets for hours. That was not _me._

The first one who noticed what was going on, _of course,_ was Reia. The guy did not only enjoy making others uncomfortable, but he was also nosy like the grannies in the convenience story, sure to corner you until he got the information he wanted. 

So I should have not been surprised, really, when during the filming of the “Bye Bye Du Bye” PV he randomly turned to me and said, his grin almost as wide as Marius’: “For your next birthday I will give you a photo book of Genki-Kun, so you can finally stop staring at him every time you see him. I’m waiting for the cameraman to complain because that thoughtful expression looks really ugly on your face.”

I stared at him for a moment, letting the words sink in, and the accusation in them alone would have been embarrassing enough already, but he had to top it off by saying them in the middle of the crowded dressing room. 

The first one who reacted, of course, was Shori, because he never kept from popping his nose into my business, and because he was a sucker for everything romantic. His wide eyes and his open mouth as he pointed at me would have been comedic, if I had not felt my face burning in an angry blush already. 

“Right, now that you say it, he was staring at him _all the time_!” Shori agreed, backing up Reia. 

“Yes, and he looked like Iwahashi-Kun was a mix between an especially annoying math problem and the 8th world wonder” Fuma-Kun smirked, watching me. 

“This is so cute” Nakajima Kento gushed, turning up behind me so suddenly that I jerked in surprise. “Jinguji is developing a cru-huuush…”

“I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ALL OF YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!” I yelled, making an effort to kick Nakajima, but he dodged with a chuckle and plopped down in the small space next to Fuma-Kun on the couch, getting all into his personal space and murmuring something that made Fuma-Kun grin even wider at me. 

“Yeah, and this is why he’s screaming like that” Sou murmured, high-fiving a grinning Reia, and Marius turned his back on me as I caught his eye to keep from laughing. 

I turned back to glare at Reia, trying to come up with a super-smart come back, and Reia laughed as he called: “Come on, don’t be all flustered! It’s not like you’re not trying to convince the whole fandom that you and Genki are the next best Akame anyways!”

“True, and you wouldn’t be the first partners where the lines between fanservice and reality get blurred” Nakajima shrugged, and I saw Fuma-Kun kick him silently, making him grin. “So chill and get your act together.”

“I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH ON IWAHASHI GENKI!” I called defensively, exactly in the same moment Fu and Genki came into the room, Genki laughing at something Fu had said. He fell silent, though, as he noticed everyone had turned to stare at him, and I looked at him with wide eyes, praying silently that he had not picked up his name. 

“… What?” Genki asked hesitantly when no one spoke, and I attacked Reia the moment he opened his mouth to say something, creating so much chaos that everyone was soon distracted enough, focus turned away from Genki.

After that confrontation, I pointedly stayed away from Genki for a while. I could see the taunting in Reia’s eyes each time I only as much as stood next to Genki, and Nakajima Kento kept gushing things into my ear and it really had me almost crawl out of my skin in annoyance. 

It became awkward, though, when we made a trip with a bunch of Juniors to the Fuji Q Highlands. We had already been planning it for a while and I had been hyped about it at first, but now, there was something just plain awkward in the air and I didn’t know how to place it. 

On the outside, nothing changed – Reia and I were the loudest, Fu was overly motivated, Genta mentioned Yamada-Kun every second sentence or so and Genki was mostly watching quietly. Nothing really changed, but something about the atmosphere was suffocating and it made me excuse myself to get a drink the moment we headed to the “Ee Janai ka??”, needing a moment alone to take a breath. 

I had not counted, though, on Reia following after me, informing me with a fist in my neck: “You are an idiot, Jinguji Yuta!”

I turned to him, about to return something when Reia continued firmly: “You’ve not looked Genki-Kun in the eye once for the whole week and he thinks it’s his fault and crawls all in on himself. Well done. Fix it.”

“I- what?” I asked hesitantly, blinking at him, forgetting all about the snappy retort I had wanted to bring. 

“Don’t you realize that Genki-Kun has not said a single word today if Fu did not make him?” Reia sighed, throwing two hundred yen coins into the vending machine. “I would let you sort this out yourself but you seem too dumb to pay attention to him so I’ll have to help you out!”

“… Genki is always silent” I murmured defensively, watching as he chose a coke and pulled the bottle out of the machine. “It doesn’t necessarily have to do with me.”

“Come off it, he is way more perceptive than you!” Reia rolled his eyes, shoving the drink at me and snatching my own money away to get another one. “Of course he noticed that you avoid him like the pest.”

“I’m not-“ I protested, trying to find the right words. “I mean, I-“

“It’s no big deal if you like him, okay?!” Reia interrupted me, looking at me seriously. “I was teasing you about it, sure, but you two have a pretty good chemistry if you are together. Genki-Kun laughs a lot, and you seem a little less busy thinking about yourself. You are good for each other.”

“Haha” I groaned, opening my coke and taking a deep gulp. 

“I’m serious” he said. “Stop beating yourself up about it and let yourself feel what you do. And stop torturing Genki-Kun because I will really get mad at you if you don’t get your act together soon!”

I gulped and Reia turned around, starting to walk back into the direction the others had disappeared to. I strolled behind him hesitantly, his words pressing down onto my chest. 

I did not have much time to think about them, though, because when we reached the others, Reia was quick to point out that the group was incomplete.

“Where is Genki-Kun?” he asked suspiciously, making me look up to search for him, without any success. The others looked around in confusion as well.

“He was here just a moment ago!” Fuu swore, blinking. 

“Guys, how could we lose Genki?!” Kaoru demanded in panic and Genta looked about ready to burst into tears, and Reia sighed, turning to me and announcing pointedly: “Jinguji will go and search for him. Right?”

I met his eyes, and his expression was so threatening that all I could manage was a nod. 

“… I’ll call you when I found him?” I said finally, taking a step back, and Reia nodded, seeming content with his work as he joined the others in the line. 

I made my way down the paths we had come from, slightly restless now. I tried calling Genki, cursing when he didn’t pick up. Where could he have disappeared to?! He couldn’t have gotten lost by accident, I knew that much; Genki was smart enough to not loose orientation in a small theme park like this, and our group was loud enough to be found without trying. So he must have had a reason to wander off by himself. 

The thought made something in my stomach tighten uncomfortably. 

It took me about 10 minutes to find Genki sitting on a bench near the crepes stand, sipping away on an Pocari Sweat. I balled my fist as I hurried over to him, building myself up in front of him until he looked up.

“ _What do you think you are doing, just running off by yourself?!”_ I demanded angrily. “You gave everyone almost a heart attack!”

“I didn’t want to join that ride” Genki shrugged, looking up at me with a guilty face. “I kind of hate scary roller coasters like that, you know…”

“You could have just said so from the start!” I groaned. “We wouldn’t have made you go!” When Genki raised an eyebrow, I admitted with a sigh: “Okay, _maybe_ we would have tried, but-“

I gave up with a roll of my eyes, sitting down next to him. 

“Alright” I murmured, getting out my phone. “I’ll text the others that we’ll catch up with them when they are done.”

“You don’t need to stay with me” Genki said quickly. “I can entertain myself alone.”

“It’s okay, I can use a break too” I shrugged, even though that was kind of a lie, but maybe, a little time alone with Genki was just what we needed to sort out… things. My stomach made an uncomfortable somersault at the thought of Reia’s words. 

We sat there in silence as I sent a quick message to Reia before packing my phone away, quickly taking another gulp of my drink, not meeting Genki’s eyes. I could feel his gaze on my face, though, and after a while of almost deafening silence, he asked finally: “Say, Yuta… What did I do?”

“Huh?” I blinked, looking up at him, and Genki was fumbling with his bottle, restless and clearly avoiding my gaze. 

“Well, you haven’t properly looked me in the eyes for at least a week” Genki pointed out, his voice so faint I almost didn’t catch him with all the loud background noises. “You seem like you’re mad at me for something, but I can’t figure out what I have done.”

I bit my lip, looking at him, _really_ looking for the first time in a while, seeing the way the corners of his mouth were turned downwards in obvious sadness, not looking any good on the face I had grown so fond of lately. 

I gulped, Reia’s words echoing in my ears. “ _Stop beating yourself up about it and let yourself feel what you do._ ”

What _did_ I feel for Genki? I did not know. It was true that I was always watching him, and that I was thinking about him constantly, and that his smile made me happy, and-

It was then, that Genki seemed to finally collect the courage to meet my eyes, and I forgot how to breathe for a moment, and yeah, that was _it_. 

Deciding that I had pondered enough for a life time, I reached out for him without further thought, pressing my lips to his. 

Genki froze, but I just clung to his shoulder, brushing my lips softly against his before moving away hesitantly.

Genki was still frozen, staring at me, and I blurted out, a little panicked now myself because my mind had finally caught up with my actions and _damn_ maybe thinking was not that bad sometimes, after all: “I like you!”

Genki only blinked, not returning anything, and I continued embarrassedly: “I just realized that I was watching you so often lately and something about you just fascinated me and then Reia noticed and was being a bitch about it and I just – I thought it was wrong, but maybe, I figured, it’s not so wrong at all. Maybe, if I can’t get you out of my head… It’s supposed to go like that.”

There was another moment of silence before suddenly, this huge amazing smile broke out on Genki’s face and my heart beat sped up, making me hear my pulse in my ears. 

“So you avoided me because you _like_ me?!” Genki brought finally out, chuckling and shaking his head. “Idiot…”

“Does that mean you won’t punch me for kissing you?” I enquired breathlessly, unable to keep the smile off my face now that he was laughing again.

“What do you think?” Genki asked, catching my eyes, and I didn’t hesitate this time before reaching out for him again, leaning in for a proper first kiss. This time, Genki reciprocated, and I felt his fingers in my hair, holding my face close to his as his lips moved against mine, catching them in a sensual battle in which it didn’t matter who won or lost because with the way I was feeling right now, my debut could have as well been announced and I would have just shrugged it off and would have kept kissing Genki. 

When we finally broke apart, Genki murmured without opening his eyes: “Let’s hope no one in this park recognizes us.”

I chuckled, brushing my lips once more against his just to linger in this feeling for a little longer before pulling away and lacing our fingers together.

“Come on!” I smirked, getting up and pulling him up with me. “Let’s have some fun while the others are stuck in the waiting line.”

Genki’s smile was wide and he did not let go of my hand until we had to meet up with the others again an hour later. 

I firmly avoided Reia’s eyes, but the smile on his face told me all I needed to know, really.

**Author's Note:**

> .... And????? *expectant eyes* Liked it?! Please drop me a comment, I'm reaaally curious, you know :D


End file.
